Question: $z=4-2i$ $\text{Re}(z)=$
Answer: Background Complex numbers are numbers of the form $z={a}+{b}i$, where $i$ is the imaginary unit and ${a}$ and ${b}$ are real numbers. [What is the imaginary unit?] The real part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Re}(z)={a}$. The imaginary part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Im}(z)={b}.$ Finding the Real and Imaginary Parts of $z$ In this case, $z={4}-{2}i$ is of the form ${a}+{b}i$, where ${a}={4}$ and ${b}={-2}$. Therefore: $\text{Re}(z)={a}={4}$. $\text{Im}(z)={b}={-2}$. Summary $\text{Re}(z)={4}$. $\text{Im}(z)={-2}$.